general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Urinate Outside Discreetly
By no means is anyone blessed with a bladder than can handle several drinks. Unfortunately, for everyone the urge to urinate can come at difficult times and there is not always a bathroom nearby. This is a major concern for bar hopping, as alcohol contributes to more frequent trips to the bathroom. In this guide you'll learn how to discreetly relieve yourself outside the bar to prevent any sort of embarrassment wetting yourself in public will cause. Category:Etiquette Category:Urinary Health Steps #'Consume the amount of beverages at a bar or night club required to make you urinate. '''Depending on the size of your bladder this could take from 2 - 5 beers or 2 - 4 Mixed drinks. This is simply a rough estimate and should not be used for definitive reference. Individuals' urine holding capacities vary greatly, in addition to their ability to not "break the seal", which might be termed as giving in to their first urination of the night, which falsely appears to lead to several subsequent and often frequent trips to the bathroom. Others often call it the point of no return. #'Determine if you chose a suitable spot to empty your bladder.' This is often the toughest part of the night as there are many other bar patrons and police wandering the streets. Rely on your friends to keep a look out and make sure the area is clear before you start. Beforehand, agree on a "warning sign" with your friends to subtly bring to your attention that this is not a safe place on the street to pee. A loud cough will work, perhaps a whistle, basically anything that will alert you wait or find a better spot. For men, urinating against a wall will create a suitable cover and allow you properly visibility to flee if needed. For women, a trash can or any other small object to duck behind on the street is best. #While urinating, '''be aware of your surroundings and keep your guard up but pay great attention to what you are doing to prevent getting yourself wet.' Don't rush yourself or you may have an accident. Once you are relieved, button or zip your clothing accordingly to prevent anyone from getting the idea that you just used a street as your toilet. #Casually walk away from the scene and continue to converse normally with your friends. Head to another bar and repeat if another emergency arises. Please remember to be safe and don't drink and drive. # Avoid all high-five activity until proper hand washing has been perfomed. Tips *When extremely intoxicated, use the wall of the building or whatever is close by to lean against to prevent you from falling while urinating. *Be hygenic and wash your hands once you enter an establishment afterwards. Women should keep wipes with them to properly cleanse with afterwards. *The sound of urine splashing on certain objects can be a bit loud and reverbating at times, avoid aiming at hollow objects that may enhance sound. The more metallic and smooth the object is, and the farther the urine stream travels, the louder the noise. Conversely, rough, solid objects absorb sound. *If possible, aim the urine stream at a brick/wooden/cement wall or a tree/shrub between 2 and 3 feet away about one foot down. The urine stream's target in this case is often referred as the sweet spot, minimizing both sound and splash. *Never pick a dangerous spot to use and always have your friends within a safe distance. However, privacy is always appreciated so allow them some distance while you go. *If pants are equipped, carefully zip them once you are done. Careless zipper operation especially in males can cause great pain. *There is a thing known as a courtesy pee. This is where a female squats in a skirt whilst keeping her underwear on. She simply pees through them. This can be used to avoid wetting or exposing private areas. The female can also pull across her panties so that her underwear is not so wet. Warnings *Public urination is an illegal act and could result in a fine, court summons or even a night in jail. These steps are only to be used in the state of a bladder emergency between bars when there are no restrooms in sight. Use at your own risk. Things You'll Need *Several drinks at a bar or other drinking establishment to fill up your bladder enough for you to urgently need to go while walking to your next drinking destination. *Friends to serve as look outs *A desolate section of the street lacking the presence of other people and police Related Tips and Steps *How to Stay Safe in a Public Restroom *How to Go to the Bathroom in the Woods *How to Hold in Pee when You Can't Use the Bathroom *How to Say "Where Is the Bathroom" in Several Different Languages Category:Answered questions